


Trying to Rebuild

by LaSho925



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek Runs Away, F/M, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSho925/pseuds/LaSho925
Summary: Kate Destroys the Hale pack and in the process makes Werewolves known.UPDATE: This story has been adopted.*ADOPTED BY Skyland3_nightfall*





	Trying to Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story and couldn't finish it. If someone wants to take it please do.

It was nice day. The sun was out and a light breeze in the air. It was such a waste that something bad had happened on the anniversary of the date. Stiles thought as he made his way through the cemetery. He does this annually. He comes to visit his mother’s grave and visit with Peter and then check in with his father. It has been like that for the past seven years. He was not far from the gravesite when he noticed a figure standing in front of it.

“Mrs. Hale?”

Said woman looked up. She smiled as Stiles walked towards her.

“Hello Stiles, I didn’t know you were back.” She stated as the two hugged.

“Just got back this morning. I wanted to be here today.” Stiles told her. He turned to the tombstone and set the flowers by it.

“Have you gone to see Peter, yet?” Talia asked.

“Not yet. I am going to after this.” Stiles replied. Talia turned and started walking. Stiles followed after her.

“Have you found him, yet?” Stiles asked. Even after all that had happened, he still cared for Derek. After what had happened on that day.

“No. I have sent Laura and Alexander after him, but she hasn’t found any leads. It’s like he doesn’t want to be found.” Talia said with a sigh. She touched her stomach instinctively. She still had the scar from that woman. Kate. Talia had known something was off with that woman. Even as a werewolf, the scar didn’t heal due to an experimental wolfsbane. The hunters are getting bolder.

She had known that the woman was too perfect. And she came at the most opportune time. The Hales were merging with a global company. The hunter had wormed her way into Derek’s life and manipulated his relationships with everyone. Even Stiles, who had been his friend since they were children.

They were going to get married. But, instead, Kate had managed to destroy the Hale pack in more than one way. While outing werewolves to the world, she had set the Hale mansion on fire on the day of the wedding.

The whole pack wasn’t there, but it was just enough. Talia had tried to go and rescue her pack, but had gotten shot in the process. It wasn’t her fault, that she shifted in front of the news reporters or photographers. She was the Alpha and was trying to protect her pack. She could hear the desperate howls coming from the mansion, but couldn’t reach them. She could hear the huntress talking. Spewing her hate to the public. Of course, she denied ever starting the fire, but she thought that the family had deserved it.

Talia had tried not to pay close attention. She needed to get in there. She could feel the bonds snapping one by one and it was hurting her. She heard several cars approach and watched as Peter ran into the mansion. She relaxed a little knowing that her brother was there. It wasn’t long before she passed out from the pain of it all.

“He’s fine, isn’t he?”

She was brought out of her memories by the question. She looked down at the tombstone of her youngest. Cora. She was one of the lost. Peter had lost his mate and children as well.

“I can still feel a bond to him. I would know if he is in distress.” Talia said. She had been furious with her son, but it soon changed to sadness. She had failed her son. Failed the pack. She should’ve been more vigilant in teaching on how to look for hunters. But, her son was young and had thought himself in love with the woman.

Stiles looked to the woman. It had been a shock to find out that werewolves were real. He had been getting ready for the wedding with his father when the fire had started. They had both panicked since Stiles’ mother was in the mansion. She was friends with Talia and was an honorary aunt to Laura, Derek, and Cora.

The lost was devastating. Of forty people that was in the pack. Twenty-five of them had died. Peter would have made twenty-six, but he was strong. That was why Stiles liked him so much. Peter was like an uncle to him. Taught him how to play chess and helped him with homework that had his parents baffled.

Stiles had saw the news reports after the fire. There were sightings of werewolves everywhere. And because of that, hunters had become bolder and was trying to start a war with them. Now there were laws being put and it is a whole mess. Stiles didn’t like it at all. He didn’t care that the Hales were werewolves. They had accepted him and his parents into their home, their den, and Stiles was not going to turn his back on them now. They were his family. Always would be.

“Did you need a ride to the hospital, Mrs. Hale?” Stiles asked.

“That would be nice. And I thought I told you to call me Talia.” She scolded. Stiles smiled.


End file.
